Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{6})^{-3}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (7^{6})^{-3} = 7^{(6)(-3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{6})^{-3}} = 7^{-18}} $